


What is he doing on that stage?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: She didn't have to sing, but he never said anything about himself.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What is he doing on that stage?

_“Wise men say only fools rush in”_

Raven’s body just shut down. She was as still as a gravestone, sitting there in that dark little bar. A look of utter shock was carved onto her face.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you”_

She should have known her boyfriend was going to do something crazy. It was that smile, that impish crafty look on his face that whispered mischief. 

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin”?_

She never thought Beast Boy would do this. There had to be 60 people in audience, but his focus was completely on her. Raven could feel the blood rush into her face, as she watched Beast Boy on the small stage holding a microphone. 

_"If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

He promised that she wouldn’t have to sing. That it would be fun to watch other people. But Beast Boy never said that he would get up on stage to do his best Elvis Presley impersonation. 

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too”_

He swayed and crooned. He was off key, and his voice cracked in places. But Beast Boy threw everything he had into that song. She could feel it radiating off him, downing out all the emotional noise from the rest of the room.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be”_

He dropped to his knees facing Raven’s direction. If there was any doubt who he was really singing this song to it was blown away at that moment. The crowd whistled and cheered in encouragement. 

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too…For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

His eyes locked with hers as he slowly sang the last words. _“For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

The audience erupted with applause. Everyone was looking at them and cheering, this was enough to break Raven lose from the shock. The few people between her and the stage quickly got out of her way so she could grab Beast Boy by the arm and drag him off the stage and out the door. Most of them thought that they were looking for some privacy. Raven was actually looking for a place to dump his body.

“So how did you like it?” Beast Boy asked after being pulled for 6 blocks. 

Raven’s mind bobbing on a very angry sea of mixed emotions. She turned to face him still gripping his wrist like he was an impetuous child about to run in to traffic. "Have you lost your mind?!“

"Probably” he said with a shrug that lazy smile still on his face. 

“What were you thinking?!”

“That I should have practiced more, but there are only so many showers I can take before my skin gets all wrinkly.”

She let go of him in sheer frustration. Pacing back and forth up and down the sidewalk, her fingers clenched like they were choking the air.

“Robin is going to find out about this, I know someone had to take a pictures” A cold shock of realization hit her. “It’s probably online already!”

“Cool” He said pulling his phone from his pocket. “What do you think I should search for, superhero Karaoke? Or mayb-”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” At that moment a street light exploded. Her face was inches from his. Instead of backing off he stepped into her. His arms captured her and pressed his lips to her. She was engulfed with another wave of feeling, this one taking her off her feet, but it was okay he was happy to hold her up. 

When the kiss broke he whispered into her ear. “ I know exactly what I did Rae, I love you, and I meant every word, every note. I don’t want to hide, or how I feel about you.” 

“Robin is still going to lose it when he sees this on YouTube.” She said resting her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy rubbed her back as they stood there in the cool air. 

“Let him, I bet we get a million views before we get to the tower. ”

* * *

I have not written in so long so please be kind. Or if can’t be kind be constructive. I like the idea of Beast Boy doing his best Elvis impersonation to impress/embarrass Raven. (Maybe its that whole “Mama” thing?) I really wanted to write for this, cause this it was [@bbraeweek2016](https://tmblr.co/m8NqP0K6rVM_3L3HJtmDBcw) that I first shared something here. The best part though is going to be after when I can read all the great stuff everyone else has read. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/173912594799/what-is-he-doing-on-that-stage May 14th, 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
